


Bound To You

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Based on the prompt “Unbind Me” that was taken a little sexually :P





	Bound To You

“Let me go, Lee,” you groaned as you struggled against your bonds. At least Leonard had the decency to use the padded cuffs. He probably remembered patching up the raw skin on your wrists after the last time. 

“I thought you said it was better this way.” Leonard pressed a kiss to your hip bone before sliding his tongue back down between your legs.

You bucked up against his mouth. He splayed his hand across your hips and pushed you back down onto the bed. “Maybe it would be if you’d actually fuck me.” 

Leonard’s laugh came out muffled, breath hot against your wet cunt. “And you say I’m high strung.” 

“You’re gonna be strung up if you don’t fuck me soon, Lee. Please.” You rattled your wrists against the headboard again. The sound of the cuffs echoed in Leonard’s bedroom. 

He snorted, smiling against your thigh as he nipped at your skin. “But the view’s so good from down here, sugar.” Leonard ghosted his fingers from your hip down your thigh before slipping two of them inside of you. Your hips lifted off the bed again as you groaned. Leonard continued worrying at the skin on your hip with his teeth, and you twisted on the bed in a desperate attempt to get his mouth back onto your clit. “Might be easier if you used your words, Y/N.” Leonard curled his fingers inside you, dragging over your sweet spot and you pulled hard against the handcuffs, not quite able to hold back the scream of pleasure. 

“Please,” you said, licking your lips. “God, please Lee. Fuck me.” Leonard looked up from between your legs, drinking in your face. Your eyes were squeezed shut and your hair was matted against your forehead with sweat. You mumbled another “please,” repeating the word like a mantra. It was the only word in the world that mattered to Leonard as he dragged himself up your body, smashing his lips against yours. You kissed him back lazily as he lined up your hips before pushing into you. You wanted more than anything to drag your fingers down Leonard’s back, to feel his muscles move as he thrust against you. 

He pulled away from the kiss, leaning his forehead against the pillow next to your head. He panted straight into your ear, murmuring praises. “Doing so good, baby. So beautiful.” Leonard tangled his hand in your hair, pulling your head to the side so he could press kisses against the side of your neck. The smell of him and the sound of Leonard groaning into your ear was enough to push you over the edge, and you arched your back against Leonard’s chest. He slipped his arm around your waist, keeping the angle and riding you through your orgasm. It was only a minute more before his own thrusts became erratic and he came inside you. 

He fell to the side, breathing heavily. You watched him as your own breathing evened out. “How come I’m always the one who gets tied up,” you asked, rattling the handcuffs again.

Leonard pushed himself up on his elbow, tracing small hearts across your bare stomach with his finger. “Cause I’m already bound to you, baby.” He leaned over to kiss you, but pulled away when you laughed against his lips. “What’s so funny,” he scowled.

“That was so cheesy.” Leonard rolled his eyes, which only made you laugh harder. You pinched your eyes shut, blinking away tears, and felt Leonard get off the bed.   
“Wait,” you said between breaths. “Lee, where are you going?” Leonard smirked at you as he shut off the light to his bedroom and walked out. “Lee,” you yelled after him as the door slid shut. “Leonard McCoy. Get that fine Southern ass back here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
